User blog:MilitaryBrat/ 1st Marine Special Operations Battalion (MARSOC) vs Australian SAS
MARSOC......The Special ops arm of the United States Marine Corps. VS The Australian SAS......Australia's answer to Britain's elite SAS. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!!!???1?!?!!!??!?1 Weapons: MARSOC: Long Range: H&K 416 Mid Range: MEU (SOC) Short Range: Ka-Bar Explosive: M67 Australian SAS: Long Range: F88S-A2 Mid Range: H&K USP Short Range: Equatorian Reflex Combat Knife Explosive: Claymore Mine X-Factors- Training: MARSOC-89 Australian SAS-95 Getting into the Marines is tough enough, but getting into MARSOC is even tougher. The Australian SAS on the other hand have lost more men in training than in actual combat which means that they have the tougher training to get through and the men who do get through it are tougher men. Operational Experience: MARSOC-93 Australian SAS-86 Most Marines in MARSOC have done a few combat tours with the regular Marines who have been around since November 10, 1775. This gives them a whole variety of tactics that are avalible to their usage. Couldn't think of anymore x-factors. Voting ends September 22,2012. Battle: 5 Marines are patrolling in the forrests of North Korea after the initial invasion. It's night and they see 5 shadows in the dark. They're the Australians but the Marines don't know that since the night vision goggles are broken for some dumbass reason. The Marines open fire on what they think is North Koreans and kill an Australian. MARSOC: 5 ASAS: 4 The Australians try to figure out what the hell is going on. One provides covering fire while the others displace and gather their bearings. An American is killed by the covering fire in the dark. MARSOC: 4 ASAS: 4 The Americans run in the general direction of the Australians and one is caught off guard by one who pulls him into a bush and they start to fight hand to hand. The American has his Ka-Bar out and is about to go for the kill when he feels blood running down his throat and sees his throat slashed by the Australian. The Australian pushes the dead American off him and sets up a claymore. But suddenly he's staring down the barrell of an American's .45 and gets a bullet in the face. MARSOC: 3 ASAS: 3 The American leader is searching for an Australian and finds one trying to set up a claymore. He decides to throw his M67 at him which kills him. MARSOC: 3 ASAS: 2 The Australian leader is also looking to kill and kills an American with his F88S. MARSOC: 2 ASAS: 2 Another American gets into a knife fight with an Australian but this time he wins. MARSOC: 2 ASAS: 1 The Australian figures out that he's the only one of his guys still alive and decides to set a trap for the Americans using bamboo in a pit. But when that doesn't work he's spotted by the Americans when he attempts to shoot them with his USP who chase him through the dense forrest in the dark firing at him but not hitting him because of all the trees. The Australian leader trips over the claymore of one of his men. He only needs to finish setting it up and sets it in a tree and when the Americans come by he kills both of them with the claymore. MARSOC: 0 ASAS: 1 The Australian leader gives a shot of victory. WINNER: ASAS Category:Blog posts